


Just a Reason

by A_Bad_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bad_Writer/pseuds/A_Bad_Writer
Summary: Kara wakes Lena up at 4 a.m. to eat cereal with her.





	Just a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Person 1 wakes Person 2 at 4 am because they wants someone to eat cereal with. Person 2 questions why, but Person 1 surprises them and says “I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all…”

“Wake up”

Lena grunted at the whispered command and the light shake Kara had given her. She still had the haze of sleep over her but even the workaholic in her new it was far too early.

“C’mon Lena, wake up” Kara whispered again while shaking Lena’s back more forcefully.

Lena groaned but decided to humor her girlfriend despite ripping her from her peaceful slumber. Lena pushed herself up and turned on her side to face Kara who was kneeling next to Lena’s side of the bed. The Kryptonian was still in her sleep ware, an LCorp t-shirt, generic workout shorts, and was flashing a bright smile as if it was the middle of a summer day. She turned her attention away from Kara and to the clock on the nightstand.

“Kara it’s four in the morning, why are you up?” Lena asked sleepily.

Kara lightly traced her fingers over Lena’s hand that rested near the edge of the bed for a few moments before finding her voice.

“I…I’m hungry” She said quietly.

Lena gave her a quizzical look. “And?”

“And I don’t want to eat alone”

Lena was about to argue the ridiculousness of the whole situation until she caught the look in Kara’s eyes. It was the one Kara adopted when she wanted something that, while seemingly insignificant and trivial to others, she felt was important. It was a look that the youngest Luthor could never refuse and with a sigh began to get out of bed. Kara simply smiled and darted from the room and through her loft to the kitchen.

Lena rubbed her eyes and stood from Kara’s bed, their bed now. Lena had taken to staying with Kara most, if not all, days of the week for the last few months. Lena stood from the bed and readjusted her clothes from where they had shifted during the night. She straightened the over sized National City University t-shirt and gray sweat shorts, both of which were Kara’s. With another sigh Lena decided to indulge Kara and made her way to the kitchen to see that Kara had already set out two bowls of cereal.

Despite her frustration at being woken up at the early hours of the morning Kara always managed to make her insides flutter. Lena took the seat on the stool across from Kara on the island.

Lena sat in silence while Kara had detailed some of her recent battles with a variety of Aliens and criminals. I wasn’t that she didn’t find Kara’s stories wonderful but the reason for why they were up past four talking about them confused her.

“Kara what are we doing?” Lena asked, interrupting Kara’s story about stopping a heist at the National City Art Museum.

“We’re talking” Kara said as she set her spoon down and turned her focus to Lena.

“Why? Why are we talking about these things at four in the morning?”

Kara started to fidget with her hands and looked away from Lena.

“Kara?”

Kara let out a long-held breath and locked her gaze on her hands that lay on the kitchen island.

“I just wanted a reason to be with you, is all” Kara said quietly.

Lena’s heart melted at the response. In the time that they had been together the self-doubting and fearful part of Lena had always thought that Kara didn’t feel as strongly for her as she did for Kara. Lena knew her fear was irrational but there was always something in the back of her head telling her that nobody, especially Kara Danvers, could ever love a Luthor. To hear Kara say what she did made Lena feel as if someone had given her the keys to the universe.

“Kara” Lena said, her voice filled with emotion as she made her way around the Island. “You _never_ need a reason to be with me” Lena wrapped on arm around Kara, hand settling on her hip, and cupping Kara’s cheek with the other. “And if it helps, I want to be with you every minute of every day”

Kara smiled and pushed her lips against Lena’s. The kiss wasn’t searing or wild but just as meaningful and loving. It was a feeling Kara would never grow tired of, and she was thankful for that. Lena hummed after the kiss broke and pushed a stray strand of Kara’s hair behind her ear.

“Now, can we _please_ go back to bed” Lena said, a smile spread across her face. Kara nodded her approval and they made their way back to the bedroom. Once they settled in bed Lena decided to ensure that her future sleep schedule remained _mostly_ undisturbed.

“Kara”

“Yeah?”

“Next time you have the urge to spend time with me in the wee hours of the morning, stick to what your good at and just cuddle me” Lena laughed.

“Okay” Kara said, the smile clear in her voice, before wrapping her arm around Lena’s middle and pulling her flush against her front.

“Goodnight Kara”

Lena waited for a response but was met with only soft snores which made her smile before sleep claimed her as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inner Me: Work on your Season 4 fic  
> Me: searches google for fluffy fan fic prompts  
> Inner Me: Don't do it  
> Me: *wants to write SC fluff because of the angst in the S4 fic* clicks link  
> Inner Me: You lazy bitch
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Come say hi on twitter @A_Bad_Writer if you wanna talk SC, Supergirl, the Arrowerverse, Star Wars, Star Trek, and other geeky stuff.


End file.
